Butterflies
by madkin
Summary: Requested one-shot. Beck proposes to Jade./ Jade jerked her eyes open once she felt something cold on her finger. His grip tightened as she tensed and there was an infinite moment of silence while the metal absorbed her heat and lost its coolness. Then with two raspy words whispered in her ear, he broke the silence. "Marry me."
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

_A/N: Hey guys. This is for heythere and Nola96. They both asked for this type of story. I hope I didn't disappoint. I'm not quite sure I got the ending right, but I'm posting it either way. Keep requesting stories! Enjoy :) Oh, by the way I got sloppy with my tense and I'm pretty sure I go back and forth between past and present._

Jade sighed and leaned against the muscled chest behind her. Today had been quite the day. What with Jade almost killing Tori during every part of their rehearsal graduation and Cat getting lost every time her name was called and Robbie tripped and took down a good portion of their senior class. All Jade wanted to do was sleep and she was, oh, so close when her stupid boyfriend decided now was the time to stand up and drag her with him. "Beck, I wanna sleep," she whined.

"I know," he said with an amused smile.

"I don't want to go out."

"I know, babe."

"Then why are we getting in your truck?" Beck leaned over and kissed her lips softly before watching her eyes flutter open to rest on his. An adorable pout formed on her face as she accepted that she was going to have to let this, whatever this was, happen. "I'm going because I want to," she muttered as he got into the driver's seat. He just chuckled at her antics. They drove for at least an hour before Jade started to recognize where the road led. "Are we going where I think we're going?"

"Maybe," he said with a mischievous spark in his eyes. Jade resolved to let him have his romantic gesture and contented herself with flickering through radio stations. Once in a while she could put up with his sappy gestures.

Eventually he pulled off the dirt road and she stepped out of the car. Yep, she knew it. "Sap," she called over her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah." He snuck up behind her, grabbing her hand before running off to get a better view. He could hear her giggling from behind him and felt his heart beat a little faster. He loved the sound even if she hated it. Finally, Beck decided on the perfect spot and wrapped his arms around her waist, swaying gently.

"Why are we here?" Her voice was quiet.

"Because everything's going to change soon." He paused. He was never particularly good with words when they weren't scripted. Jade was the writer. "This was our first date."

"I know." He had refused to tell her where he was taking her and in response she had issued threats of every kind as he drove for hours. She protested every part of their first date, even the date itself. But Beck had made a deal with her. He would leave her alone if she went on one date with him. The answer was no for months, but one day _she_ walked up to _him_ and said yes. "You couldn't have picked a more cliché first date."

"I know," he said with a deep throaty chuckle. "It worked."

She scoffed, "You were lucky."

"Yeah. I was." And then neither of them said anything. She was curious as to why they were _here_ and why _now_. Why not last year when they had broken up? Or when they had gotten back together after that? Why at the end of their senior year with graduation around the corner did he want to bring her _here_? Knowing that pushing him now for those answer would only cause a fight rather than give her the answers she took a deep breath of fresh air and leaned her head back into the nook between his neck and shoulder. She loved that nook. She felt him shifting as he tried to adjust without letting go of her. She knew most girlfriends would try to help and be considerate, but he was comfortable and now he wasn't. He laughed at her groan of frustration and had his arms around her again in no time. He grasped her hand in his and kissed first her crown and then her cheek, noticing her closed eyes and the smile on her lips.

Jade jerked her eyes open once she felt something cold on her finger. His grip tightened as she tensed and there was an infinite moment of silence while the metal absorbed her heat and lost its coolness. Then with two raspy words whispered in her ear, he broke the silence. "Marry me."

She froze. She couldn't speak or gather her thoughts, Hell, she wasn't even having thoughts. They were only eighteen and newly back together. And they broke up so often. And they hadn't even graduated yet. And she was insanely possessive. And he couldn't love her forever. Boys like Beck Oliver didn't love girls like her forever. "No. No, no, no." She shook her head more fiercely with every 'no.' He couldn't do this to them, to _her._

"Marry me," he pleaded in the same husky voice she loved. His arms were like restraints as they held her to his warm body. She wasn't struggling, but he obviously feared she would. Despite her possessiveness and jealousy and her fear that he would one day leave her, he knew it was her with the commitment problem.

She kept her eyes trained on the small jade stone. She didn't miss the irony or how the silver band sparkled in the light. Or how pretty the damn thing was. But they couldn't do this. No matter how much she really wanted the stupid ring. "We can't. We're eighteen and in high school and I am not pregnant and we break up all the time and we fight nonstop and…"

"Do you love me?" He interrupted. He already knew all of that. "Because I love you. Like a lot." Jade let the tiniest of smiles grace her lips at his reference. He had been the one to say I love you first and he had been pretty understanding that Jade needed more time, if you don't count the extra amount of girls he had flirted with in order for her to admit she loved him too. She had been coming down off a rage and they were watching 'The Scissoring' in his RV and she had pointedly kept her eyes on the screen as she said 'I love you too. Like a lot. Okay?' He had kissed her temple and whispered the sentiment back.

"That is so not the point!" Her eyes were still trained on her ring and the finger adorning the ring was still clasped in Beck's warm, tan hand and he was now angling her hand allowing the light to hit it just right.

"That's what marriage is about."

Jade scoffed. "Marriage is about shared bank accounts and filing taxes together and…"

"Love." Jade rolled her eyes at the sappy sentiment. She knew marriage wasn't about love. She had watched her parents fall out of love and into hate. She had watched her step-mother take advantage of her father's 'love' to get everything she wanted. Marriage was not love. But maybe love could be marriage.

"Fine." Beck twisted her around in his arms.

"Really?" There was a note of happiness and excitement and hope that Jade had never heard before. And she felt a rush of pride that she had put it there.

"Really." A decisive head nod and then they were kissing. And they couldn't have been sappier. After all standing in front of the Hollywood sign at sunset making out because of a successful marriage proposal was as cliché and sappy as one could get.

Honestly, people have tried.

* * *

Jade insists they hide the engagement until after graduation and Beck agrees. He knows how hard it was for her to say yes and the last thing he needs is Tori filling Jade's head with things like they're a little _too_ young and they _just_ got back together and are they _sure_. And Rex's sarcastic remarks about teen parents that would eventually start an entire branch of rumors around Hollywood Arts is the exact type of thing that would make Jade run. And he's never wanted her to stay more in his life, so they hide it. She keeps the ring around her neck on a long chain and ceases to wear low cut shirts that expose both chain and ring. In their free time they go looking for his ring and eventually settle on a plain silver band because he's that simple of a guy. He hides his on a similar chain.

Late at night while the rest of the world is asleep they plan their wedding. She insists on a black dress and he insists on having friends and family. She forbids any type of religious building and he suggests the beach. She refuses to be that cliché. She wants to get married in the middle of the night and he protests knowing how inconvenient that will be for anyone and everyone involved in the wedding. They compromise. They'll get married at the beach around midnight. He thinks Summer would be a good time and she wants to get married in Autumn. He lets her win that one. She names Cat her maid of honor and he names Andre best man. He adds Robbie to the wedding party the next night. She dismisses the notion of adding Tori to her bridesmaids. She maintains that she only wants Cat. He lets her have that one even though he knows Tori will be hurt. She struggles with whether or not to invite her dad and who should walk her down the aisle. He whispers one night when he thinks she sleeping that her dad doesn't deserve to give her away. The next night he suggests she give herself away. She's never really been anyone else's anyway. They can't decide on a cake. He wants chocolate and she wants red velvet. She taunts that she'll have Cat on her side and no one can say no to Cat. A few nights later she tells him she wants chocolate. He asks what changed her mind, but all she says is that they're getting chocolate.

Before either of them know it or are prepared for it graduation is upon them. They dress in deep blue robes and Jade resists the urge to cut her tassels up until after the ceremony is over. Cat customizes her's with pink frill and red hearts. Robbie tries to order one for Rex, but Lane refuses. Cat makes him one. Tori performs, singing her song Make It Shine. Beck rubs Jade's arms, whispering words of comfort into her ear the entire three minutes. Andre plays back up for her and Jade manages to offer him a small smile as he gets off the stage. The ceremony goes well all things considered. Cat finds her way to the stage on her second try and Robbie refrains from tripping. Tori survives the day and Andre manages to get his grandma there without any real disturbances. Beck considered it a success, so he probably should have expected what happened next.

Jade had been changing out of her robe in the room set aside for the girls. Cat had seen her ring and because she was Cat she announced it at the top of her lungs, gaining the attention of every girl. Everyone knew she was engaged.

Beck had been waiting for Robbie to finish getting Rex out of his robe when he gets their distress code word. He rushes out of the room with no explanation and finds his way to the girls area. He doesn't stop to think about what he's doing before he rushes in. There are a swarm of girls in the corner of the room. He can make out Jade's voice as she yells,"Get away from me!" and "Don't touch me!"

"Hey!" He yells and thankfully gets everyone's attention. Jade shoves girls out of her way and stalks into his embrace. He gives her a tight smile and turns back to the crowd of girls.

"Anyone who doesn't consider me a friend needs to leave this room before I get my scissors!" They disperse pretty quickly. Only Cat and Tori are left standing.

"So, Jade and I are engaged." Cat squeals and bounces over to the couple. She gives Jade a hug even though Jade yells at her the whole time and Beck stokes her red hair as she hugs him. Tori stand there open-mouthed.

"This is so exciting! You guys are gonna be a married couple." Cat had always wanted them to get married. She had even planned a few of their weddings. Jade had volunteered to be the one to tell her that they had their own plan.

"You guys can't!" Tori's hand flew to her mouth in horror. "I didn't mean… It's just….We _just_ graduated high school."

Jade's hand squeezes his. "We know."

"You're only eighteen! Surely you guys want to wait a few more years. To be sure."

"We're sure." Jade's grip got harder. "Look, Tori. You don't have to agree with it and you don't have to come to our wedding, but we are engaged." If Tori voiced any more of Jade's fears he was pretty sure he would lose her. And he couldn't lose her.

"How can you be sure? You've never been in love with anyone other than each other. You guys just got back together. And you break up all the time. You can't do that when you're married. No one marries the person they dated in high school."

"Stop it," he hissed. Jade was ghost white and her grip on his hand was going to leave a bruise at this rate. If Tori didn't quit it his whole life would fall apart right here.

Cat squeaked at his voice and Tori recoiled. He had never been so mean to her before. "I just…want you to be sure. Both of you."

"We're sure." He could feel Jade shaking beside him. He could feel his whole future falling to pieces. "Leave it alone." He put his arm around Jade and walked her out of the room. If he let go she might run.

He could hear Tori as they left. "How does he know he'll love her forever?" Cat stormed out seconds later.

* * *

"Congratulations, man." Andre said it sincerely and Beck knows he's happy for them, but Jade's shaken appearance didn't really inspire the solid, happy picture they should be after telling their friends.

"Yeah, Beck. It's great." Robbie chipped in. "We should celebrate."

"Yeah, celebrate another pregnant teen." The sharp glare Beck sent to Robbie had Rex sitting in his backpack for the rest of the night.

"I think tonight we want to do our own thing." Beck needs time to fix the damage done today. "Maybe this weekend we can all get together." If Jade is still around. Still willing to marry him.

"Yeah, sure."

"Tell Cat that Jade will talk to her later." Andre nodded and watched as Beck led his girl…fiancé to his car, one arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other was carrying their bags. He could see Beck's head was dipped down to Jade's ear.

* * *

"Babe, talk to me." Beck had driven them the ten minute ride to his house and stopped for coffee because he figured it couldn't hurt. Now Jade was sitting deadly still on the floor of the RV, leaving against the wall with her knees to her chest. She had scissors in one hand and a random shirt in the other. He was opposite her. "Jade, please."

"She's right."

"No! She's wrong."

"You don't know that you'll love me forever!"

"Maybe not, but I know that I'll never not love you."

Jade shook her head in disbelief. "Boys like you don't love girls like me."

"Then maybe I'm not one of those boys because I do love you. I'm in love with you." Her eyes softened slightly and the snipping became less violent. "You never listen to Tori. Don't start now. She's not right." Beck watched her carefully, looking for any sign that she was going to flee. It occurs to him that it's his shirt she's cutting up. "Cat was really happy for us." He knows that beside him Cat is the only other person she cares about. The only other person's approval she cares about. "She'll be so excited to help plan the wedding."

"She'll want to wear pink." Jade sneers. "She'll want me to wear pink!"

"You're gonna wear black." Beck reminds her. "You're going to wear black and we're going to get married in the middle of the night with a chocolate cake."

"At the beach." She smiles ever so slightly at him and he feels his life start to piece itself back together. One piece at a time.

"Yeah, in the middle of Autumn." Beck is glad he made all those compromises with her, especially if they're going to help him keep her.

"October," Jade supplies.

"Yeah?" Beck asks hesitantly. The month was new. They hadn't picked a date yet.

"It's the only month that truly feels like Autumn." Beck nods. He's perfectly okay with October. He even agrees with her. "You know how in dumb cliché movie people release doves at weddings?" Beck nods, not sure where she's going. "I want to release butterflies."

"Butterflies," he repeated trying out the idea in his head. She's watching him carefully, trying to measure his reaction. "Okay. We are going to release butterflies at our wedding."

"Okay." And with her smile he can feel his life fall back into place completely. He reaches over her and removes the chain from her neck. He slips the ring off and with a small nod of her head he slips it on her left hand.

* * *

The wedding was beautiful and everything they planned. They got married in the middle of the night and they ate chocolate cake. Jade wore black and Cat wore black too, for Jade. Cat watched the butterflies and Robbie watched Cat. Jade walked herself down the aisle and Beck didn't wait for permission to kiss the bride. Jade released the butterflies herself and Beck stood there with her for at least half an hour watching them fly off in every direction. Andre convinced Tori to show up and even though neither Beck nor Jade talked to her the whole night it was nice to know she was there supporting them. Cat gave a sappy, wholehearted and slightly spacey speech and Andre followed after her. He told them that he never imagined their story ending any other way. Beck whispered to Jade that he was wrong. Their story was just beginning. And he was right.


	2. Topaz Awards

Hey, everyone! I just wanted to let you know that this story has been nominated for best one-shot in the Topaz Awards, which is really exciting :). Please go vote!

forum/The-Topaz-Awards-2013/108350/1/50088/


End file.
